


莱万日记

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 关于二战之中的普通人的故事，这一切发生在战场后方德国的一个本来宁静的小镇上。“这是战争之外的二战。”正剧向，走剧情，目前是坑
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	1. Chapter 1

1938年7月6日  
“这是我和马尔科在DFB定居的一周年纪念日。我很庆幸在一年之前选择了这样的一个宁静，友好而又与世无争的地方——更重要的是，离我的家乡波兰也不算太远，像马尔科说的那样，我可以随时回到我的家乡去。  
哦，家乡！多么美妙的一个词啊！它里面包含了多少说不清的复杂情感！自从我那精明的商人父亲在五年前去世后，我就再也没有回去过了！我现在在这个小镇上，和我亲爱的马尔科生活的很幸福，前几年的梦魇也终于可以离我而去了，我是不会愿意再次回到那个老地方——任何和我的父亲有一丝瓜葛的地方去的。我变卖了我父亲的房产——天哪我甚至还没来得及告诉马口这件事情，如果不出意外的话，这笔钱够我和马口在这里生活上一辈子的了。  
我听见了窗户外面有卡车的声音……像是从街道上传来的，哦，让我看看，一辆卡车停在我们房子的旁边……难道是我们的新邻居要来了吗？那栋荒废已久的漂亮房子终于要迎来它的新主人了吗……”  
莱万眯起眼睛朝窗外看去，他想看的更清楚一点——自己的新邻居到底是什么样的人。一辆四轮轿车停在隔壁家花园的门口，车后座的门打开了，一个黑色头发的男孩走了下来，他戴着一顶帽子，左手臂上的袖章格外刺眼——莱万甚至抖了抖，他在报纸上无数次地见过那个几乎象征着地狱的袖章，那个黑发男孩笑得一脸灿烂，扶着车门，看着另一个金色头发的男孩子走下车来，然后再走到车后面打开后备箱，从里面取出两个行李箱。  
莱万静静地看着这两个年龄不会超过二十的男孩，修长而苍白的手指划过日记本的边缘。  
“亲爱的，你注意到今天搬来的那对男孩了吗？”罗伊斯刚踏进家门，莱万就问他。  
“嗯注意到啦，那个黑头发的，是个小军官吧？”罗伊斯脱下外套随意地挂在衣架上，“今天晚上的宴会要邀请他们来吗？”  
“但是我的身份……”莱万皱皱眉。  
“傻子，你不说谁知道你是犹太人……”罗伊斯轻轻地啄在莱万的脸颊，“快去把吃的端出来啦，我都要饿坏啦！”  
“好的，马口先生。”莱万笑着闪进了厨房，门厅的门铃响了，罗伊斯招呼魏格尔去开门，门口是住在他们对面的克洛泽和克罗斯夫夫。  
“嗨，尤利安！晚上好啊！”克罗斯拥抱了对面的男孩，“马茨他们来了吗？”  
“还没呢，你们这次要更早些啊。”基米希坐在餐桌边上，笑着和他们打招呼。  
等再过了一刻钟，这张桌子就被男孩子们坐满了。这是这条街道每周一次的晚宴时间，住在莱万和罗伊斯附近的几户人家都会在每周日的晚上来到他们家聚餐，顺带再聊聊天，谈谈最近的形势。  
罗伊斯和莱万是这条街上最受欢迎的情侣，罗伊斯是一个优秀的剧作家和演员，现在是小镇唯一一家剧院的经理，他的丈夫莱万是波兰籍的犹太人，和罗伊斯疑似是因为躲避对犹太人的迫害才来到了这里。莱万之前变卖了他已故父亲的全部家产，买下了这栋漂亮的小别墅，但是罗伊斯却嫌两个人住太冷清，于是打电话叫来了他的表弟尤利安•魏格尔和他的爱人约书亚•基米希。  
魏格尔和基米希是在柏林的街头偶然认识的，当时的基米希就是个名不见经传的小演员，而魏格尔是大学刚毕业还没找到工作的大学生，两人在柏林一起打拼了两年后接到了罗伊斯的电话，于是搬到了这个小镇上，现在基米希是剧院里的男主角，而魏格尔呢，用基米希的话说，“就是个给他跑腿的”。  
罗伊斯家的宴会除了他们四个，还有住在隔壁的胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯（有时他们也会带着他们的孩子德拉克斯勒一起来），以及住在街道对面的克洛泽和克罗斯。马茨•胡梅尔斯是一个巧克力工厂的老板，他的产业在离小镇大概几十公里的一座城市里，而赫韦德斯则是一个建筑学的教授。照他们的话说，他们是因为厌恶城市里的条条框框才决定在这里定居的。  
没有人知道克洛泽和克罗斯是怎么认识的，罗伊斯记得他第一次知道克洛泽居然比克罗斯大了整整12岁的时候吓得手里的杯子都差点掉在了地上，但是他们确实是一对很恩爱的情侣，克洛泽在小镇的政府上班，而克罗斯是一个画家，也是一个尽职尽责的“家庭主夫”。  
但今天的晚宴还多了两个人，他们就是刚刚搬家过来的布兰特和哈弗茨。  
一开始罗伊斯心里还是有点担心哈弗茨会不会举报莱万，毕竟他从广播里听说过不少这一类的事情发生，但是当他看到哈弗茨腼腆的笑容的时候他就知道他想错了，那其实是一个多么美好的人啊。  
哈弗茨和布兰特坐在桌子边还有些紧张，哈弗茨是德国的一个年轻上尉，出色并受到上司的赏识，而他男朋友布兰特则是大学还没有毕业，却选择了退学的学生——“现在连学校都被那帮恶魔给占领了”，反正布兰特是这么解释为什么他要退学的的。  
他们搬进来的房子是布兰特的外祖母给他留下的，“我需要找一个安静的地方来完成我的学业——我是说，真正的学业，而不是那帮魔鬼教的垃圾。”布兰特边吃饭边说，他旁边的哈弗茨笑着看着他，似乎没在意布兰特刚才说的“魔鬼”其实把自己也包括进去了。  
小年轻的恋爱就是好啊……罗伊斯默默地想，但是他也很担心两人能不能承担得起未来可能会发生的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

1939年9月1日  
“小镇的天气一直都很好，阳光明媚，没有一点要进入秋天的征兆。前几天听广播里说似乎波兰边境有点不太平，我也不知道到底发生了什么。但是谁都清楚这太平日子不会再过多久了，即使是像我们这么偏僻的地方，有时也会听见战机轰轰地从上空飞过，把光线削去了一半。马尔科昨天跟我抱怨说来剧院看戏的人比去年少了大半，我想这也是战争来临之前的一种征兆吧……”  
一阵嘈杂从莱万的窗户底下传来，打断了他的写作。莱万探头出去，不满地对楼底下花园里的布兰特嚷嚷，“嘿尤利安！就不能再等一会儿吗？让我先把日记写完再来陪你踢球——”  
他的话还没说完就被布兰特的咆哮给盖了过去，“谁要跟你踢球了？罗伯特你马上下来，我有大事要跟你说！”  
莱万这才注意到布兰特没有带着他的足球，被脾气突然这么暴躁的后辈一吼，莱万懵懵地点了点头，寻思着自己也没有欠布兰特的钱，默默地下楼去了。  
“尤利安，怎么了？”莱万还是不明白对方怎么火气突然这么大。  
布兰特把手上攥着的那份报纸砸到莱万脸上，气鼓鼓地坐在莱万家的花园里，语气还是很冲，“你自己看看怎么了？都火烧眉毛了你居然还能悠游自在地坐在家里写情诗？你是真的什么都不知道还是在跟我装不知道？今天一大早这消息已经贴满了大街小巷，可你却跟个没事人似的，我算是相信马尔科说的你是真的不关注新闻了……但是这连村门口的老大爷都知道的事你居然还能被蒙在鼓里也实在是一个奇迹！”  
莱万选择性忽视了布兰特的怒吼，慢条斯理地把那份报纸打开，看见头版的标题——  
“德国入侵波兰，英法两国宣布对德宣战！”  
莱万浏览了一下首页的内容，无非是简单介绍了下这场战争的开始缘由，一些含糊其辞或真或假的态度，以及各国的那些高级官员们的发言和看法。莱万把报纸合上折好，递给布兰特。  
布兰特仰头直勾勾地盯着莱万，他不相信莱万，一个波兰人，可以做到这么平静。  
“你……”布兰特在思索该怎么组织语言。  
莱万对他挑挑眉，坐在他旁边，“怎么啦，尤利安？”  
“你不生气吗？你不震惊吗？”  
“可能有一点吧，”莱万耸耸肩，“这不是所有人都料到了的事情吗？你真的觉得柏林那帮家伙的野心仅限于一个德意志？”  
布兰特低头看着自己的脚踝， “但是……”  
“噢，尤利安，冷静，你也知道的对吧？这一天迟早会到来的，不用有这么大的反应，我们的日子该过还是得过。”莱万起身回到房子里，还顺手揉了一把布兰特的金毛。  
嗯，还是马口的揉起来最舒服。  
“你知道了？”吃晚饭的时候，罗伊斯突然问莱万。  
“知道什么了？”  
“德国和你家乡那档子事。”罗伊斯说，“我都是到了剧院才听他们提起的。”  
“哦，知道了。”莱万点头，“我早就有心理准备了，这件事不是注定要发生吗？我们的生活还是不会有什么变化的。”  
“尤利安那小子跟你说的？”罗伊斯皱起眉头，似乎有点不满。  
“不必这样，马口，你也知道的，那小子的性格，就是那样，特别的刚直，眼里容不得沙子。”  
罗伊斯摇摇头，“他这样的孩子确实很少见了，但是我怕这世间容不得他啊。”  
莱万默然，这件事他们街道上的都讨论过很多遍了，毕竟，从布兰特和哈弗茨搬过来之后，关于他们之间的话题就没有停止过。  
“我和凯第一次见面的时候，我刚考上大学，那是一个下雨的周六，我去离我宿舍几百米远的一家书店买书。”大半年前的一个阳光同样明媚的下午，莱万和布兰特也坐在自家门前的草地上，当时布兰特在讲他和哈弗茨的故事。  
“那天不知道街上发生了什么，反正很吵闹，书店门口聚集了一堆希特 勒的少年团成员，你也猜到了，凯就在里面。”  
“原来那家书店的店主是一个犹太人，他们要求书店关门，被店主拒绝后就发生了惨案，他们把书店橱窗的玻璃全部砸碎了。我当时看见在所有人往前面挤，支持那帮家伙的行径的时候，有个同样穿着制服戴着袖章的男孩站在很后面，看上去是被吓着了。”  
“啊对，那个男孩就是凯。”布兰特说到这里笑了，回头看了一眼正躺在自家院子摇椅上的人，“我后来问过他为什么他会加入这个组织，他说，‘哦，尤利安，我只是个被吓傻的小孩’。”  
“听上去还不错。”坐在他们对面的克罗斯说，德拉克斯勒被他抱在怀里——克罗斯一向喜欢小孩子，每次见到德拉克斯勒都恨不得把天上的星星都给他摘下来，但是克洛泽却一直以他年龄还太小为理由，拒绝了他“要个孩子”的请求。  
“那之后呢？”克罗斯问，又往德拉克斯勒的手心里塞了颗软糖。  
“后来我又遇见了他几次，我想，这个家伙和那帮流氓不一样，感觉挺有意思的，于是就想办法要到了他的联系方式……再往后嘛，就是你现在看到了的景象了。”  
“上个学期开学的时候，学校就被那帮混蛋给彻底占领了……好吧，虽然以前也有这方面的迹象，但是我们的校长是个特别正直的人，还是顶住了各方的压力录取犹太学生。但是上学期开学前他突然辞职了，换上来了一批柏林的爪牙，我在开学后几周和他们闹了好几通，实在是看不下去了于是就退学了，顺带把凯也给劝走了。”  
说到这里布兰特嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，“凯是他们的首长最器重的年轻人，既然那帮家伙希望我消失，那我也带着‘他们的人’消失好了。那帮傻子听说凯离开少年团的时候都被气疯了，但是他们就是被气疯了也没有用，凯是我一个人的，他们等着看看那帮傻子还有谁能在凯离开后承担起大任吧。”  
“正好……一直最疼爱我的外祖母在当时去世了，把她的房子留给了我，于是我和凯就决定搬到这里来了。我还有两年多就可以把我的大学学业修完了，到时候我就和凯一起坐船去美国了……免得要是真的战争爆发那帮家伙还得把凯给拉回去。”  
“那要是在这之前战争爆发了呢？”克罗斯问他。  
布兰特躺倒在地上，撅着嘴，对这个问题好像很不满，“那能有什么办法，凯是一定会回去的。虽然他也不认同柏林的想法，但是他的身份不会允许他这么做……唉，我有时候也有点纠结啊，毕竟如果真的有战争了，我巴不得柏林那帮人最后输个精光，但是这样的话凯的生命安全也就得不到保障了……好吧，在他安全的前提下，我是不介意柏林那边输的有多惨的，越惨越好。”  
莱万默然，没有接布兰特的话，那边德拉克斯勒又闹起来，克罗斯好言好语的劝着，把他带走了，胡梅尔斯正巧出来浇花，他在自家门前种了一排紫罗兰，说是要送给赫韦德斯的礼物。  
莱万从记忆中出来，他突然想起几天前城市里来了人把马茨给带走了，据说是因为马茨借着自己的工厂悄悄给犹太人帮助，那些人开来的小轿车压坏了马茨心心念念爱护的花朵。几天之后马茨回来了，莱万注意到他比往常还要憔悴，凌晨莱万做噩梦惊醒后看见隔壁家的灯还是亮着。  
没有人知道战争要多久结束，更没有人知道接下来这几年发生的事会超出当时许多人的认识。但是就像莱万说的那样，他们的日子还会继续平静地过下去——即使他们已经做好了面对那一切的心理准备。


	3. Chapter 3

1939年9月28日  
“这里是德国广播电台的最新报道，据悉，波兰华沙守军司令已向我国第8集团军司令布拉斯科维兹上将正式签署了投降书，波兰政府早已于本月16日逃往罗马尼亚，波兰即将被完全吞并……”  
魏格尔啪地关上了收音机，抬头看着坐在他对面的莱万。  
“你还好吧？”魏格尔向后仰去，靠在沙发背上，双手交叠成塔状，关切地问。  
莱万沉默地点点头，把才抿了一口茶的水杯放在桌子上，回避着魏格尔的目光。  
自从波兰战争爆发以来，这条街道上的人们就有了一个每天收听收音机的习惯，他们聚餐的次数比往常频繁多了，罗伊斯家的客厅成为了他们的交际之所，他们在这里交换着自己从各种渠道听来的消息，讨论着这场已经开始了的战争。  
“可是……”魏格尔还想说什么，被莱万用手势阻止了。  
“没什么的，我早就有心理准备了。”莱万说，抬眼看向窗外，“马尔科和约书亚回来了，快把晚饭端上来吧，尤利安，这个话题以后不要再谈论了——我有预感，这场看起来已经结束的战争其实只是一个开始。”  
“可是世界才和平多久啊……”魏格尔皱眉，并不是特别相信莱万的话，转身去了厨房。  
“嘿，莱维，亲爱的。”门口传来开锁的声音，罗伊斯和基米希一前一后地走进来，罗伊斯跟莱万打了招呼顺带把外套脱下挂在门口的衣架上，“晚饭好了吧？我和约书亚今天都要累死了。”  
“噢？今天怎么啦？”莱万在罗伊斯额前轻轻一吻，“发生什么了？”  
“有几个德国军官从这里路过，说是要彻查剧院里有没有犹太人。”罗伊斯疲惫地说，拉开一把椅子在餐桌边坐下，“我和约书亚费了好大劲儿才把他们送走，但是他们还是把整个剧院闹得一团糟。”  
魏格尔把牛排和意大利面端上来，扯了把椅子坐在基米希身边，“那你们没有受伤吧？”  
“没有。”基米希心情不太好，声音也闷闷地。  
罗伊斯看了他一眼，转移了话题，“对了，马茨他们什么时候过来？”  
“八点过后吧，我想，我上次答应给德拉克斯勒的足球还没有送给他呢。”莱万回答。  
“我想，托尼已经给他买了五六个足球了，莱维，你不用担心这件事。”罗伊斯说。  
1940年5月中旬  
“我之前的预感并没有错，德国入侵波兰仅仅是那个魔鬼的第一步，他的真正目的是吞并整个欧洲甚至于世界——而很遗憾，有些所谓的天才们并没有看清楚这一点。法国和比利时，丹麦，仅仅是这家伙的开胃菜，而他的胃口比我们想象的都会更大，英国和苏联被波及只是早晚的事，如果不出意外的话，法国也很快地就会沦陷，到时候所有的士兵都只能撤到英吉利海峡对岸，而过去的话只有一个城市可以做到，这就是……  
……敦刻尔克。”  
莱万停下手中的笔，看着敦刻尔克这个地名出神。  
他想起昨天晚上在广播里听到的内容，如果法国的状况真的有那么危险的话——那么，这个不起眼的港口小城将会是那几十万士兵唯一的生路。  
“我听说，柏林那边又开始征集士兵和军官了。”布兰特突然出现在莱万的身后，透过书桌上的窗户盯着对面家的花园定定地看。  
“哦？”莱万淡淡地说，“你担心凯离开你？”  
布兰特轻轻地点了点头。  
“我昨天和他谈过……他……”布兰特欲言又止，想想还是说了下去，“他说，如果柏林需要他，他就会离开。”  
莱万只能尽力安慰他，尽管他自己都不相信自己说的话，“不会的，尤利安，他不会这么做的，你不要担心。”  
“谢谢你，莱维，”布兰特惨笑了一下，“但是我们都知道他会不会走，对吗？就像去年你说的那样，我们早就料到了这一切会发生。”  
“尤利安……”  
“对吧，莱维？就像你知道波兰迟早会被吞并一样，我是不是也早就知道凯会离开我，只是我之前一直没法正视——或者说，是我不愿意正视这件事，对吧？我就像一只自欺欺人的鸵鸟，回避着所有即将发生的事情，还沉溺在一碰就碎的泡泡梦境里，以为他真的会一直待在我身边。”布兰特低头玩着自己的手指。  
莱万放下手上的日记本，转过来看着布兰特。  
“那你接下来打算怎么办呢？”  
“我？”布兰特自嘲地笑笑，“我也不知道，估计还是会留在这吧，等着他回来，或者去加入盟军。”  
“那你有没有想过，如果凯真的走了，那么他的命运其实就只有两种了——要么得等到德国大获全胜他才有可能回来，要么……”莱万观察着这个孩子的表情，狠心地把话说完了，“要么他就只能永远留在战场上了。”  
布兰特脸色暗下来，“是啊，我想要的正义，和我自己的爱情，我只能选择一个。”  
“那你会选择哪一个呢？”尽管这个问题对布兰特来说过于狠心了，但是莱万还是很想知道。  
布兰特咬咬嘴唇，“正义。我觉得战争的结束比我一个人的爱情意义更大。而且我觉得，就算凯回来了，可是我也不愿意在那样的环境下苟活下去。”  
莱万轻轻地叹了口气。  
“但是我还没有做好准备。”布兰特怅然地说，“我还是没有做好离开他的准备。”  
“尤利安，你听我说，”莱万身子前倾，握住布兰特的手，灰绿色的眼睛对着他的蓝眼睛，“你答应我，如果凯离开，你不要拦着他。”  
“拦着他？”布兰特有点吃惊，“我为什么要拦着他？”  
“你先答应我——答应我和马尔科，如果凯要走，你会让他离开。”  
布兰特不太理解，但还是点了点头，“我答应你，我不会拦着他的。”  
布兰特又坐了一会儿就离开了，莱万盯着窗户出神。  
“喂，你觉得尤利安的决定做的怎么样啊？”罗伊斯悠闲地从书房外踱步进来，很明显，他听到了他们之前的全部对话。  
“你觉得呢，马尔科？”莱万问他。  
罗伊斯走到莱万身边，和他一起看向窗外，克罗斯正在自家的花园里陪德拉克斯勒踢足球，那孩子在咯咯地笑，围着他的托尼哥哥转圈。  
“他只是个孩子。”罗伊斯轻轻地说。  
“相信我，莱维，他是承受不了的。”  
“如果这一天真的来了，我们必须帮助他，”罗伊斯眼神里流露出痛苦，“对我而言，他和凯这几年就像我的孩子一样，如果凯离开了，我不想再失去一个了。”


	4. Chapter 4

1940年7月  
“亲爱的，早安。”罗伊斯边说边下楼到厨房来，莱万递给他一杯热牛奶，他笑着吻了吻莱万的嘴角。  
“早啊，马尔科。”莱万正在烤培根，腰间系着一条家庭主妇的围裙，眼睛专注地盯着自己面前的锅灶。  
“怎么今天醒的这么早？”罗伊斯捧着牛奶杯靠在厨房的桌子前，随意地问。  
“被汽车的声音吵醒了。”  
“啊——汽车？哪来的汽车？”罗伊斯心里咯噔一下，提高了音量。  
“柏林来的吧，不是来找我的，是来找尤利安的。”  
“哪，哪个尤利安？”  
莱万朝隔壁的方向努努嘴，罗伊斯瞬间脸色煞白。  
“什么？那不是——那不是来找尤利安的！那是来找凯的！莱维，柏林来的人肯定是为了——”罗伊斯一时急地连话都说的结结巴巴，他砰地把杯子按在桌子上，急匆匆就往外面跑。  
“马口！”莱万喊了一声，无奈地放下手里的即将做好的培根，跟着走了出去，“你没法改变任何事！尤利安知道该怎么面对！”  
罗伊斯没有听莱万的话，猛地拉开门把手，和正要进门的金发男孩差点撞在一起。  
“哎哟！尤利安！”罗伊斯喊了一声，赶紧把脸色惨白的布兰特给扶了进来。  
“马口……”布兰特坐在沙发上，缓了好一会儿才慢慢地说，伸手扯着坐在他身边的罗伊斯的衣角，“柏林来人了……他们说什么都要让凯回去……”  
“那凯说什么了吗？”  
“凯说，我们一开始就谈好了的，他会回去。”布兰特抬头失神地盯着罗伊斯家的天花板，双腿无意识地晃荡着，“他说，他会回去。”  
“那他什么时候走？”莱万问他。  
“明天一大早——他说他收拾一下就离开。”  
“那你最好记着你当时给我的承诺，不会拦着他。”莱万淡淡地说，甚至没有像罗伊斯一样坐下来安慰他一会儿，直接转身进了厨房继续做他的早餐。  
因为哈弗茨的事情，这条街道上的人这一天都过得很难过，克罗斯提议在今天晚上给哈弗茨办一个小小的告别派对，祝他在战场上一切顺利。  
“你要知道，你不需要特别担心的，现在整个欧洲都没有什么真的强劲的对手了，不会再有什么特别可怕的战争了——英国估计也已经是砧板上的鱼肉，我的孩子你不会有事的。”克罗斯喝醉了，拉着哈弗茨抒发自己的高谈阔论，哈弗茨也不太清醒，模模糊糊地答应着。  
克洛泽没有怎么喝酒，他听见克罗斯的话后皱了一下眉头，似乎不太赞成自己恋人的观点，但是看着他们这副样子也就没有多说什么。德拉克斯勒被赫韦德斯带回去睡觉了，胡梅尔斯在和罗伊斯嘀嘀咕咕地聊天。  
“咦？”罗伊斯看了一眼餐桌边的朋友们，突然觉得宴会上少了一个人，“尤利安呢？”  
“呃——他先回去了，”哈弗茨说，“他说要帮我收拾东西。”  
咣当！  
莱万手里的叉子掉落在盘子里，所有人都看着他，安静下来。  
莱万没有理会他们，径直推开椅子急急地出去了，罗伊斯喊了一声“莱维”也跟了出去。  
莱万掏出布兰特家的备用钥匙，拧开了门，扫视了一眼并无异样的客厅，直接往二楼跑去。  
罗伊斯没有办法，只能先把门关上，然后跟了上去。  
二楼的走廊没有开灯，在晚上看起来格外地昏暗，只有走廊尽头的一处房间透过紧闭的房门漏出一丁点光。  
莱万冲过去想把门撞开，但出乎他的意料，门竟然没有锁——他打开门后不出意外地看见一个熟悉的金发后脑勺。  
“尤利安！”罗伊斯在莱万身后，惊呼了一声。  
布兰特跪坐在房间对面的壁炉边上（莱万注意到这间房间很逼仄狭小，而且通风的窗户也没有打开），他似乎正在往壁炉里扔什么东西。听见身后的动静，布兰特转过头来，脸上有两道深深的泪痕。  
“你在干什么？”莱万大步走过去，一把从地上拉起布兰特。  
布兰特的手上紧紧地攥着什么，莱万抢过来，发现那是哈弗茨军服手臂上的袖章。  
“你要干什么？”莱万忍不住提高了音量，他注意到在布兰特身边还有一沓拆开的信封，里面塞着信纸，而从邮戳来看大部分都是从柏林寄出的。  
“没干什么。”布兰特向罗伊斯投去求助的目光。  
莱万走到壁炉边上，捡起了一封信，看见信封上写的是哈弗茨的名字，他又大致看了一眼信的内容，无非是喊他赶紧回去之类的话，落款的时间已经是一年以前了。  
“你在烧信？”莱万注意到壁炉里还有没有烧尽的纸张，皱起了眉头。  
布兰特没有回答，只是低下了头，像个犯错的孩子一样，咬着嘴唇。  
“哈弗茨知道你在这么干吗？”莱万盯着他，“他知道这些信的存在吗？”  
布兰特轻轻地摇了摇头。  
啪！莱万一巴掌扇在布兰特脸上，布兰特抬头看着他，眼角泛红，但是也没有出声辩解。  
“莱维你在干什么？”罗伊斯被吓着了，赶紧走过来把两人拉开，再顺带把布兰特护在身后。  
“你答应过我不会拦着凯•哈弗茨离开的。”莱万冷冷的说，看了一眼手上的袖章，“你真的觉得你把这些东西烧了哈弗茨就不会离开了吗？你真的天真到相信那帮家伙说的袖章是他们唯一的凭证？”  
“如果他们想让哈弗茨离开，他们会有一万种方法，而今天已经是这一万种方法中最客气的一种了。”  
布兰特努力不让自己的眼泪落下来，他尽力地抬起头看着莱万，身子在不停地发抖。  
“你疯了吧，莱维？”罗伊斯瞪着莱万，“你没有必要因为这个打尤利安啊！他才十九岁，还只是一个孩子！”  
“当我父亲死的时候，我也只有十九岁。”莱万平静地说，罗伊斯意识到这是他第一次在自己面前提到他曾经的生活，“你还记得当年的水晶之夜吗？呵，多么美妙的名字啊，当德国佬在收音机里歌颂着他们所谓的‘功绩’的时候，有多少犹太人在他们看不见的地方受苦。你不会真的傻到以为他们只是砸碎了我们橱窗的玻璃吧？”  
“他们放火烧了我们的商店，很不幸，我们家的房子就在商店楼上。我当时天真的以为救火队员一定会来救我们，我甚至还专门跑到大街上去呼救……可你应该已经猜到了，他们不会去帮一家犹太人的……等我心灰意冷地回到家时，我只看见了我的妹妹和一堆房屋的灰烬……她告诉我，父亲为了出去找我，被德国人的汽车给撞死了。”  
“如果尤利安不让凯离开，他的下场会更加悲惨，那些魔鬼什么事情做不出来？把你送去集中营只是分分钟的事情。”  
“莱维……”罗伊斯看着仍然在尽力不让眼泪流出来的布兰特，再看看因为谈到过去的事眼睛里也露出痛苦的莱万，也不知道该先安慰谁，只能尴尬地站在中间，顺带在心里埋怨自己怎么遇见的都是这么难伺候的主。  
“尤利安！”突然，房门外传来哈弗茨的声音，紧接着是脚步声，“尤利安你在哪？”  
布兰特再一次把求助的眼光投向了罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯无奈地叹了口气。  
“尤利安！我知道你在这！你这家伙，总是有不在走廊开灯的习惯！黑灯瞎火的迟早有一天你会谋杀了你的亲夫的——”哈弗茨把门砰地打开，话音在看到罗伊斯和莱万两个意想不到的人的时候戛然而止，酒也清醒了大半，尴尬地和他们打招呼。  
布兰特满脸通红，又紧张又害怕，还要假装什么都没干一样的和自家小男友微笑。  
哈弗茨被布兰特这样的笑容盯得心里发毛，寻思着自家男友什么时候变得这么傻里傻气了，“尤利安你在这干什么呢？怎么不去派对上吃饭？莱维和马口也是来找你的吧？”  
“哎呀，我不饿，没什么胃口，想来休息会儿。”布兰特脸上还是那样惊悚的笑容，心虚的用余光瞟向那一堆信纸，祈祷着哈弗茨能突然选择性失明看不见它们。  
“那你来这休息干嘛？咦，等等……尤利安，那沓信封是什么？”布兰特听见后瞬间怀疑自己刚才是不是祈祷错了神仙。  
布兰特只得盯着罗伊斯看，祈求着自己的邻家大哥哥能帮自己一把。  
莱万叹了口气，“尤利安，你也没有必要再瞒着凯了。你把这些信还是给他看一下吧，爱人之间最重要的就是对彼此的信任——你要坚信凯对你的爱不是这几封看起来了不起的信件可以阻止的。”  
布兰特没有办法，弯腰捡起一封递给哈弗茨。哈弗茨一开始还很紧张，但等他瞥了一眼信的内容后就哈哈大笑起来，“嘿，尤利安！我从来不觉得你有这么傻！你真的觉得我会因为这几封信就扔下你一个人去柏林？”  
“你这次不是也因为几个人来了一趟就要走了嘛……”布兰特低着头嘟囔着，哈弗茨把他搂在怀里。  
“那是因为这次是战争真的，彻底的爆发了，而且我也没说过走了就不回来啊。”哈弗茨揉着布兰特的金毛，抵着他的额头低语。  
“一定要回来，那你。”布兰特伸出右手的食指戳着哈弗茨心脏的位置，“不然我可不会饶了你，我下辈子都不会放过你的。”  
“嗯，嗯，我知道，我也不会放过你的。”哈弗茨看着自家说话一本正经的小男友，“要是我回来发现你一个人跑了，我会满世界找你的，要是找不到，那我下辈子也要再缠上你。”  
“呃，莱维。”罗伊斯看着房间的气氛变得渐渐亲密起来，赶紧拉拉莱万的手，“我觉得我们该走了。”  
莱万点点头表示认可，临走前偷偷打开了房间的窗子，顺带把哈弗茨的袖章放回了桌子上。  
* * *  
第二天一大早哈弗茨就离开了——他没有让任何人来送行，在天刚蒙蒙亮的时候就坐车走了，那时莱万正巧已经醒来，他站在百叶窗后面，看着布兰特把哈弗茨送上汽车，一个人站在院子门口对着渐行渐远的汽车挥手。  
汽车很快地拐了一个弯，消失在了黎明的雾色里，只剩下布兰特一个人孤零零地伫在街道上，还略有些凉意的风吹起他身上的薄薄的风衣外套。  
莱万沉默地关上了百叶窗，灰绿色的眼睛静如止水。  
到了下午，莱万从镇上的商店买东西回来，一进门就看见布兰特坐在沙发上，他看到莱万，赶紧跳起来打招呼。  
“嘿！尤利安！”莱万笑着回应他，“你还好吗？”  
“嗯……啊，说实话，不太好。”布兰特还是很紧张的样子。  
好在这时候罗伊斯从楼上下来了，他笑着对布兰特说，“尤利安，别拘谨，莱维又不会吃了你！”然后又扭头告诉莱万，“我把尤利安接到我们家来住了——二楼那间客房不是还空着吗？让这么小一个孩子，成天孤零零地住在那么一大栋房子里，怎么受得了？”  
“那这样，我们家就有两个尤利安了！”莱万笑着打趣，看着布兰特，“马口说得对，我又不会把你吃了，别那么紧张，尤利安。”  
“嗯，谢谢你们。”布兰特勉强的笑了一下，眼睛里一点神色都没有，莱万这才注意到他脸色苍白。  
* * *  
1940年8月24日  
“今天天气尚好，阳光明媚，但听说英吉利海峡那边天气并不好，雾很大，一点也没有夏天应该有的样子。”莱万在日记本上刷刷写着，“布兰特已经到我们家住了一个多月了，凯一直没有信件从柏林寄过来，他很着急，这几天不停地往电报局和邮局跑……我希望他能够变成以前那副样子，虽然有时候很吵闹，但我喜欢他身上那股少年的朝气，而不是像现在一样……他虽然活得很好，但是我感觉得出他的灵魂缺失了一半，那一半叫凯•哈弗茨。”  
“嘿！莱维！”开门的声音和布兰特的声音一起传了过来，莱万合上日记本下楼去，看见布兰特把家门砰地关上，手上挥着一封信，“快看！凯终于给我写信了！”  
布兰特已经很久没有这么兴奋了，那双漂亮的眼睛又暂时恢复了曾经的神采。  
“天哪！快看看是什么！”罗伊斯也很兴奋。  
布兰特赶紧把信给拆开，但是由于太激动了，他的手指一直在颤抖，试了好几次都没有打开信封，他又不想破坏信封上哈弗茨漂亮的花体字，因此也决计不肯扯坏信封，最后只能让罗伊斯把信取出来递给他。  
布兰特激动地接过来，打开信纸大声念了出来：  
“亲爱的尤利安：  
你最近在小镇上的生活还好吗？感觉怎么样？晚上没有想我想到失眠吧？走之前你可是答应了我要乖乖吃饭睡觉快快乐乐的活下去的！  
我现在在柏林，这座城市和我们离开时并没有什么太大的变化，只是犹太人更少了，那帮魔鬼——你是这么称呼他们的吧，更多了，随处都可见巡逻的士兵和盖世太保，整座城市陷入了一股诡异的狂热的气氛，而至于那些人因为什么而狂热，也就不必我再赘述了吧。  
我前几天在一家咖啡厅遇见了马尔科的一个好朋友，他是一个飞行员——我听说，是最出色的飞行员之一，大家都觉得他可以比肩汉斯•马尔塞尤。他马上就要准备启程去英国了，我想，和我前几天听到的什么‘海狮计划’有关吧，但是我在信里也不方便透露太多。  
我在柏林挺好的，没有什么事，不要担心我，尤利安，我爱你。  
吻你三千遍。  
你的挚爱，  
凯”  
“噢，”罗伊斯托着下巴，“真好，听到凯不错我们也很开心。”  
“唉，要是现在不是特殊时期，我们都会更开心的。”布兰特的眼睛又暗了下去，他觉得四周气氛一瞬间因为这句话冷了下来，便赶紧转移了话题，“对了，你们猜我刚才在邮局遇见了谁？”  
“谁？”莱万问。  
“约书亚！”布兰特压低了声音，“很奇怪，是不是？他戴着墨镜，还戴了帽子，但是呐我还是认出他来了——他戴着尤利安送给他的十字架，那玩意儿我在小镇上只见他一个人有，我绝对不会认错！只是我不明白他为什么会去邮局……还要打扮成那样……就像是不希望有人认出他来一样。”  
“奇怪，”罗伊斯皱皱眉头，“我们都从不知道约书亚会去邮局，但是可能尤利安知道吧……或者说约书亚可能只是去拿一些礼物来给尤利安惊喜呢，唉，不管他们了，他们天天腻在一起，有些事就他们俩知道吧，别问了，估计这还是他们的什么甜蜜的小秘密呢。”  
莱万和布兰特都笑了。  
“马尔科！哥哥！”一阵敲门声打破了好不容易又回暖的气氛，罗伊斯脸上的笑容消失了，过去把门打开，魏格尔冲了进来，手里攥着一张报纸的头条。  
“怎么了？尤利安？”莱万看着他，心里有不好的预感升起。  
“突发消息。”魏格尔看着罗伊斯，“哥，柏林那边派人轰炸伦敦了。”  
“你是说……”罗伊斯看向魏格尔的眼睛。  
魏格尔坚定地点了点头，“哥，我看了好几份报纸，消息不会错的，城里的人也都这么说的。”  
罗伊斯睁大了眼睛，颓然倒在沙发上，手指攥紧了衣角。


	5. Chapter 5

1940 年9月初  
“亲爱的日记：  
就像这几天小镇里所有的人都说得那样，德国的战机真地飞到了伦敦的上空，收音机里我听见德国播音员那狂热的声音，我盘算着好像英国已经被占领了似的——但是呢？英吉利海峡的两边仍然是一盘死棋，除了双方的飞机每天的狂轰滥炸之外，我也是实在看不出来有什么实质上的进展。凯前几天又写来了一封信，说是伦敦的基础设施被破坏严重——这倒是不假！但是，伦敦损伤惨重也并不能意味着整个英国就此被击败，而且事实上我们也看见了许多英国人在尽自己的力气帮助着别人……  
但是，这一切有和我有什么关系呢？或者说的再明白一点，和我这样一个，居住在德国境内的，目前由于幸运而还没有被发现的波兰籍犹太人有什么关系呢？托尼前些日子建议听一些英国或者荷兰那边的广播节目，免得每天净受一些德国广播的所谓的关于战争的宣传的荼毒，但是我在想这究竟又与我何干呢？我们现在被严格地限制了各种权利，不能乘坐电车，晚上八点半以后不能出门，不能去非犹太人开的理发店理发，身上必须佩戴者黄星的标志，犹太人的孩子必须去专门的高中，甚至，在夏天连冰淇淋都只能去犹太人开的商店里面购买！而这，还算不上什么，我们随时都有可能收到传唤令，被一队全副武装的警察破门而入，带上火车送到集中营去！我半开玩笑地问过马尔科，如果他们会来搜查，你还会保护我吗？马尔科倒是认真，口口声声地说着要护着我……嗨，到时候还不知道能不能先保全他自己呢！”  
“马尔科又在楼下咯咯地笑了……准时那个叫梅苏特的德国飞行员又给他来信了，说真的，他们两个的关系真的好到我有时候都嫉妒。”  
莱万合上了日记本，转身走下楼去，一眼就看见罗伊斯和布兰特坐在沙发上有说有笑地聊着天，罗伊斯右手还紧紧地攥着一张信纸。  
“看，莱维，梅斯他又来信了！”罗伊斯朝莱万挥了挥手上的信纸，莱万勉强扯出一个笑容回应他。  
“他这次说了些什么？”  
“一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事情罢了……伦敦啊，柏林啊，就是这些，没完没了。”  
莱万点点头，表示他对于罗伊斯和帕瓦尔之间的事情没有什么兴趣。

罗伊斯自讨没趣，就撇撇嘴和布兰特继续聊天去了。莱万扫了一眼桌子上的报纸，是丘吉尔振奋人心的演讲。真是好笑，现在整个西欧都岌岌可危，苏联更倾向于隔岸观火，去年8月才跟德国签订了《互不侵犯条约》，至于美国，似乎更热衷于发战争财，对于谁嬴谁输没有什么太大的兴趣。覆巢之下焉有完卵，德意日三国刚宣布结成正式军事同盟，一旦英国被攻破，几乎大半个世界就会落入那个魔头手中。  
房子的门被咣地一声撞开，魏格尔冲进来问他：“莱维，你看见约书亚了吗？”  
“没有，”莱万说，“怎么，他没有和你在一起？”  
罗伊斯讶异地挑起眉毛，和布兰特对视一眼，不由得想到了之前他们在邮局里看见基米希神色诡秘地样子。  
“可能他有点事出去了，你别担心他，他不会出事的。”罗伊斯说。  
这样的生活小插曲实在是太多了，在压抑而有灰暗的生活中也算是带来了一些别样的乐趣。生活还是这样继续着，罗伊斯每天都从小镇里带来新的消息，或好或坏，当然开战的消息居多。东非的战事吃紧，埃塞俄比亚被盟军解放，西班牙的地下组织被逮捕和压制，柏林被轰炸，损失惨重，希特勒宣布“海狮计划”不定期推迟……他们只是普通人，这样的消息离他们还是太过遥远，当然也有些近一点儿的，比如哈弗茨从柏林的来信，他抱怨着食物配给量的逐渐减少，罗伊斯点头表示同意，同样的价格在肉铺里买到的排骨肉越来越薄，蔬菜的种类逐渐匮乏。哈弗茨写到柏林的生活的高度戒严，犹太人所遭受到的排挤，集中营的扩大，无数人在深夜被逮捕，盖世太保的眼线充斥着各个街区。  
“你知道吗，现在在柏林最幸福的事情是什么？就是深夜有人敲你家门告诉你，‘汉斯，你被捕了。’你可以告诉他们，‘对不起，先生，你弄错了，汉斯住在隔壁。”哈弗茨在有一封信的末尾这样描写。  
布兰特被他给逗得哈哈大笑，“这真的是凯的风格。”罗伊斯也很高兴，既然哈弗茨还开的出玩笑，那生活就一定没有那么糟糕。  
帕瓦尔偶尔也来几封信，没什么特别重要的内容，自从1940年9月份海狮计划失败之后他们就几乎无所事事，德国人在和英国人抢飞机，抢美国佬制造的飞机。帕瓦尔知道罗伊斯他们也听不懂空军的那些术语，因此也就只是在信中提上寥寥几句，报个平安知晓便是。  
时间很快就来到了1941年的夏天，德拉克斯勒被赫韦德斯从学校里接了出来退了学，赫韦德斯亲自来给他讲课。胡梅尔斯在聚餐的时候提到这件事，眉毛一挑，“这是贝尼的决定，他说，学校教授的现在都是狗屁。”  
一桌子的人鼓掌大笑，克洛泽又点了一支烟，“那么，以后也可以叫托尼去教尤利安画画了，他那么喜欢尤利安，要是能再收他做徒弟，自然是很高兴的了。”  
“那我可真是太高兴了。托尼的绘画水平那么高，我怀疑他带着他的画作去参加万国会都可以直接被英国女王封爵，跟你待在这种荒僻的小镇也实在是委屈他了啊，米洛。”胡梅尔斯说完大家又都笑了，克罗斯脸红着作势要打胡梅尔斯，被克洛泽给拉到怀里顺毛。  
“对了，马尔科，要是有机会，你赶紧带着莱维离开吧。”克洛泽冷不丁地说。  
“啊？”罗伊斯吃了一惊，“怎么，米洛？”  
“德国现在……对犹太人的敌意很大，你还是带着莱维去躲一躲比较好。”  
“你要是需要偷渡什么的尽管找我，”胡梅尔斯说，“我在城里的办公室大楼内就有专门供这些想要逃离德国的犹太人歇息的庇护所，我可以帮你联系在德国的地下组织成员。”  
“那他们之前把你给叫到政府去也是这个原因？”布兰特忍不住插嘴。  
“嗨，别说那帮家伙了，德国的官员简直就是跟猪一样。”胡梅尔斯颇为不满，“当然没说你啊，米洛。”  
克罗斯拍着掌笑得喘不过气儿来。  
“对了，尤利安，我听说你最近总往邮局跑，是怎么了？”魏格尔又开了一瓶啤酒，倒在玻璃杯子里喝了一口，突然开口问基米希。  
“啊……”基米希头疼地扶额，“给家里人报个平安罢了，我父亲很担心我。”  
“你家人在哪……慕尼黑？”  
“对。”基米希说，魏格尔点点头不再作声。  
一晚上七八个人都喝得半醉，他们一直闹到夜半时分，罗伊斯才被莱万给强制拖离带到卧室里去休息。第二天罗伊斯一觉睡到了中午，正迷迷糊糊地想赖在床上歇息一整天不起来的时候，听见楼底下传来布兰特的惊呼和碗碟掉落在地上劈里啪啦打碎的声音。  
罗伊斯很不满被吵着，于是穿着睡衣模模糊糊地走到楼梯上去对着楼下嚷嚷：“尤利安！你们两个能不能声音小一点？我昨天没有休息好现在想好好补补觉！”  
“可是，马尔科，”楼底下不知道是传来哪个尤利安的声音，显然是惊魂未定，“突发消息：德国入侵苏联了。”


	6. Chapter 6

罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基即使过了几十年，再来回忆起1941年的下半年，他所能记起来的也只是一片混沌。  
1941年6月22日，德国撕毁《苏德互不侵犯条约》，苏德战争爆发，地狱之门又一次在人世间打开；  
1941年8月14日，罗斯福和丘吉尔在北大西洋纽芬兰会晤，发表了《大西洋宪章》，美国的天平开始向着英格兰一方倾斜；  
1941年9月，苏，美，英三国在莫斯科签订了关于美英以武器供应苏联的第一个议定书，三大国开始在战争中联合行动；  
1941年12月7日凌晨7时55分，日本航空母舰特混舰队用舰载机对美国太平洋舰队基地珍珠港发动突然袭击，后人把这起事件称为“偷袭珍珠港”；  
1941年12月8日，罗斯福在电视里发表了讲话，美英正式对日宣战；  
1942年元旦，26个国家的代表齐聚华盛顿，签署了《联合国家宣言》，标志着反法西斯联盟的正式形成；  
1942年1月7日，德军在莫斯科保卫战中失败，粉碎了德军妄图通过闪电战占领苏联的计划……  
报纸，电视，广播里面每一天都在播报着不同的战况，哈弗茨所在的纵队在莫斯科保卫战的最后时刻也被德军高层给调至了前线，所幸战争很快就结束了，哈弗茨也没有受什么伤，但是还是在和布兰特的通信中狠狠地抱怨了一把苏联的冰天雪地。  
“沙俄这块地方，当年拿破仑那么威武把反法同盟给打得七零八落，也没见他攻打了下来。他阿道夫还真把自己给当成一个人物了，真是不自量力，活该碰一鼻子的灰。”布兰特读完了自家男友的信件之后如此评价。罗伊斯听了也忍不住嗤笑了一声。  
“如你所说，拿破仑那么厉害，最后还不是遭遇了他的滑铁卢，流放至科西嘉岛。”  
“拿破仑还是比他有魅力得多，”布兰特也是口无遮拦，仗着荒僻小镇里说什么都无人过问，“你仔细想想，现在说起滑铁卢是不是都把他当作失败的代言词？人们本能地不久站在拿破仑的视角来思考问题了？”  
“你说的也有道理，”罗伊斯说，“人们提起滑铁卢，也就记得拿破仑，谁会想起威灵顿。”  
但是1942年没有过多的时间给两人这样的机会边喝下午茶边聊天。国内搜查犹太人的步伐越来越快，胡梅尔斯家里在大半夜被盖世太保破门而入，他本人也当即被带上一辆警车带走。这声响太大惊动了一条街道的邻里，罗伊斯在睡袍之外披了件大衣也冲出来查看情况。特务们也还没有离开，有几个卫兵拿枪指着赫韦德斯，说，政府的官员请他过去一趟喝茶。  
“我自己去，不需要你们拿枪指着我。”赫韦德斯说着，把德拉克斯勒交到罗伊斯手里，然后坐进了另一辆轿车的后座。盖世太保看都不看围观的群众一眼，直接上车绝尘而去，留下德拉克斯勒还在罗伊斯的怀里哭得发抖。  
罗伊斯把德拉克斯勒给带到家里面先安顿好，孩子明显被吓着了，一直哭喊着要妈妈，罗伊斯好言好语地哄了半个钟头他才渐渐睡去。第二天一大早罗伊斯就叫了莱万和克罗斯来讨论这孩子到底该怎么办。  
不当家不知柴米贵，罗伊斯深知自己家现在已经完全没有法子再来养活一个孩子。不是他不愿意，而是如今战时生活他真的手头拮据，小镇的剧院如今门可罗雀，眼看着也是濒临倒闭。莱万作为犹太人，没被告发抓进去都已经谢天谢地，哪敢还冒险让他出去找工作养活这么多人？魏格尔倒是在没事儿干的时候找了份工作，给镇子里的牧师当助手，现在小镇上几乎每周都有战死的年轻人的噩耗，布兰特成天往邮局和火车站跑，生怕哪一天躺在教堂棺材里的人变成了哈弗茨。可是就魏格尔那点微薄的薪水，能让他和基米希不喝西北风就不错了，又怎么可能能用来再养孩子？  
克罗斯说他一直喜欢德拉克斯勒，早就想带回家去养，可是他的想法还是被莱万给否决了。克洛泽作为小镇里的公务员，每天顶着压力加班到深夜就是为了不被裁员，克罗斯要是自作主张领养了一个被当局政府刚抓走的“罪犯”的孩子，那克洛泽的工作是要还是不要？克罗斯自告奋勇说他出去画画卖艺养活这孩子，莱万冷笑一声，都是连生命都不保的年代了，谁还会去欣赏艺术，你怕不是真以为自己的服务对象是英国女王。  
思来想去一直这样拖着也不是个法子，罗伊斯突然想起赫韦德斯曾经有个情人叫诺伊尔，现在应该在慕尼黑供职，若是他乐意收养这孩子也是个不错的结果。罗伊斯翻出赫韦德斯以前的电话本儿，按着电话就开始打，不等对面说话就先把这边儿情况讲了一遍，问诺伊尔愿不愿意当这个爸爸。  
没想到对面死活却不同意，诺伊尔看来铁了心了要绝情，说什么也不愿意再和赫韦德斯扯上关系，任由罗伊斯苦口婆心说了许久都没有用。罗伊斯最后挂了电话，气地是要砸了电话机，大声嚷嚷天底下怎么有这么铁石心肠的人。  
“你为什么不跟你那个什么本杰明打个电话。”莱万看不下去了，站出来说。  
“你去打！本杰明也是空军，哪有闲工夫给你养孩子？”  
“你去问问他有没有认识的人要孩子的呗。”  
罗伊斯不抱希望地打过去了，本杰明说帮他看看，结果一问还真有。对方叫格雷茨卡，是一个在德国空军部队里当接线员的年轻小伙子，和本杰明是好友。格雷茨卡的爱人迈尔是德军的间谍，最近正领了命令要去伦敦，打算领养一个孩子一来躲避英国人的怀疑，二来也算是身边有个伴儿不算寂寞。  
罗伊斯听了一万个不愿意让德拉克斯勒被拉去干这种事，可是眼下又没有更好的法子，他又成天担惊受怕盖世太保再来一遍把德拉克斯勒也抓走斩草除根，于是只得和莱万商量了一下到底点了头，但是要对方承诺好好照顾德拉克斯勒至少到成年，迈尔和格雷茨卡也一口答应了下来。  
过了三天迈尔来到了DFB小镇接德拉克斯勒走。迈尔长得很好看，很和善，若不是帕瓦尔提醒在先罗伊斯绝猜不到这家伙会是个间谍。德拉克斯勒怕生，看见迈尔就往克罗斯和罗伊斯身后躲，罗伊斯无奈地把他给捞过来抱给迈尔。  
“你好呀，尤利安，”迈尔蹲下来和德拉克斯勒平视，他乐呵呵的，看起来也很喜欢孩子，“你知道伦敦吗？”  
“马尔科叔叔说你要带我走。”德拉克斯勒说，低下眼睛去声音很委屈。  
“是啊，我要带你去伦敦。”迈尔说。  
“那我爸爸和妈妈呢？他们什么时候回来？”德拉克斯勒问。  
“尤利安，他们可能……不会再回来了。”罗伊斯强迫自己说出这句话。  
“是爸爸妈妈不要我了吗？”德拉克斯勒仰起头看着罗伊斯，看起来快要哭了，“我做错了什么惹爸爸妈妈不高兴了吗？我知道我错了他们能不能回来？”  
迈尔无奈地叹口气，“这不是你的错，尤利安。你没有错。”  
最后德拉克斯勒被迈尔给拉上了轿车，他跟罗伊斯还有克罗斯挥手告别的时候眼睛都已经给哭肿了，迈尔给罗伊斯留下了自己在伦敦的住址和联系方式，说是要想联系就直接打电话拍电报。罗伊斯虽然说着一定会但是心里也隐隐有感觉，自己以后能不能再见到德拉克斯勒真的要画一个大大的问号了。


End file.
